Only Hope
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have the perfect life. Happily married, one beautiful daughter. But what happens when something goes terribly wrong? Will the family be able to stay perfect? Check Profile for Sequal! coming soon! authors notes removed
1. A Dream is a wish your heart makes

Troy and Gabriella sat on their front porch, awaiting the moving van. The two had been together for about 5 years, and were moving a few blocks away from their parents. They have been married for a year, and Gabriella was expecting a baby girl in about a week. They had been working to find a name for some time now.

_Flashback_

_"Troy, come on, we have to find a name for her." Gabriella started_

_"Ugh….why don't we wait and give her the first name we think of?" Troy protested_

_"Mr. Bolten, you come here this instant, or I'll think of a name I know you won't like…on purpose."_

_"Coming…but we've checked so many websites and books, I think I'll be saying baby names in my sleep now."_

_"Why don't we name her…Sarah? It's plain, simple, and cute."_

_Troy just sighed. "Let's name her Ramona."_

_Gabriella tried to hide her laugh. "Troy…be serious."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle lasted a long time, and they were relieved when they finally agreed on a name. Hope. Now, they were just waiting for the big day.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will loose your heartache_

_ Whatever you wish for you keep _

The moving van pulled up to the driveway of the Montez house. It was big, and white.

"Honey, if you need anything, just call. Visit anytime, and have Troy call me from the hospital when my grandbaby is born." Ms. Montez instructed, pulling her daughter in a hug.

"Got it mom. I love you." Gabriella finished, piling into Troy's SUV, and taking one last look at the house that used to be hers. When they pulled up to their new house, she lost it. "Troy…it's beautiful." She sobbed

The house was a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom with a kitchen, dining room, and an office that could be converted into another bedroom if needed. The view was amazing. Their was a porch in the back of the house, and from it, you could see the rocky red Albuquerque mountains.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving ,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish will come true_


	2. Dare You to Move

Gabriella sat in her hospital bed, stroking her baby girl's head. Troy sat beside her, holding her hand. They were a family now.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_ Everyone's here,_

_Everyone's here,_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

Gabriella stared down at her daughter in disbelief. This was her daughter. Her mother was a grandmother. Everyone was happily chatting beside her, looking down at Hope, and watching her clutch her mother's finger, and hold it in her tiny grasp.

Hope had Troy's eyes, but everyone else could tell she had Gabriella's face, and would soon after have Gabriella's hair. Troy didn't care. He only cared about caring for Hope…caring for his new family.

Troy would stay every night, even if it meant sleeping in a padded chair. He had to make sure Gabriella was safe, and nothing went wrong. She was asleep peacefully in her bed, so Troy went up to her bed, and started stroking her hair.

_Dare you to move, _

_Dare you to move,_

_Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_Dare you to move,_

_Dare you to move,_

_ Like today never happened_

_ Today never happened before_

**Sorry for the shortness… This gets a lot better…and more sad too… I am not giving anything away so if you want to find out anything you need to keep reading. Review any ideas or anything.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Bless the Broken Road

Gabriella sat on a wooden porch swing, holding Hope, and gazing up at the sky. She couldn't believe, any of this would ever happen to her. She gently rocked back and forth, making herself a little sleepy. But Hope wouldn't budge…she just didn't seem tired. Then, Troy came out the back door onto the porch, hoping to help his wife.

"She won't fall asleep?" Troy asked, sitting next to Gabriella.

"Nope." She answered, still holding Hope, and rocking her gently.

So Troy decided to help out. The three stayed out there until the orange sun set under the red mountains. Then, the stars came out.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago._

_ Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road._

_ But I got lost a time or two,_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_ I couldn't see how every sign_

_ Pointed straight to you._

"Finally, Hope is asleep." Troy heavily sighed. The two stayed awake with her until the last few stars faded into the morning sun. "We've really got to learn her sleep pattern so we can nap in the middle of the day, before we have to stay awake with her like this again."

"Whatever it takes to get her to sleep, I'm fine with it." Gabriella responded, lifting herself and Hope off of the swing.

"Was she fussy today?"

"Just a little bit. After lunch, she just stayed in her bouncer for a long time. She really likes that thing."

"Let's just give a little thank you to my mom for that." Troy finished. By this time, the two were in the nursery, putting Hope in her crib.

"I think we should both just grab a chair and stay in here with her. I'm worried, what if something happens?"

"The doctor said she was fine. But if it makes you feel any better, we can sleep in here and protect her."

_Every long lost dream,_

_Lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart,_

_They were like Northern stars_

_ Pointing me on my way_

_ Into your loving arms_

_ This much I know is true,_

_ That god bless the broken road that lead me straight to you_

The two stayed there, just looking over their baby girl, for a long time. At 6:00, Troy went downstairs to make coffee and breakfast. Gabriella stayed, never taking her eyes off of Hope.

**Okay, the song is in the Chapter title, but I thought I'd name it. This chapter was God Bless the Broken Road, by Rascal Flatts, the second chapter was Dare You to Move, by Switchfoot, and the first chapter was A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, from sleeping Beauty. Thanks for the reviews, and keep reading!**


	4. Daughters

"Bye guys!" Gabriella said, piling into her blue SUV. She was headed to her mothers to see all of her friends, and since Hope didn't seem ready enough to travel that far, she left her home with Troy. Hope could go around the street in her blue and white stroller though, and she liked that a lot. The more she grew, it seemed, the more she needed to be outside. She was now only 6 months old, and the family was just getting into the swing of things.

"Don't worry about us…same routine as always." Troy replied, holding Hope, and letting her play with his brown bushy hair. "Let's go on inside, and I'll make you some Cheerios." Troy and Gabriella had also learned something else about Hope. She really liked Cheerios. Cheerios and cut up apple were her favorite foods.

After Hope had eaten, Troy took her into the living room. The look was pretty modern, but it was a little cluttered with Hope's stuff. He put her in her green and blue bouncer, and watched her kick her tiny feet and move her hands to touch the small plushies. Troy sat in front of the bouncer and started playing peek-a-boo with her.

_I, know a girl_

_ She puts the color inside of my world_

_ She's just like a maze_

_ Where all the walls all continually change._

_ I've done all I can_

_To stand on the steps with my heart in my hand_

_ Now I've started to see_

_ Maybe it's got nothing to do with me._

After about an hour of watching Hope bounce around, Troy decided to take her for a walk down the street. So, her dressed her in cargo shorts, a brown T-shirt, a pink jean vest, and a pink flowered hat. For her shoes, he put on her pink and brown soccer sneakers.

"Come on Hope, let's go see the pretty birdie." Troy cooed. Hope had been giggling earlier on to a Baby Einstein tape about animals, and she clearly liked the bird the best, so Troy was going to find a bird up in the trees for her to look at.

"Troy! You playing daddy today too?" Chad asked, looking down at Hope with wide eyes. "Wow. Hope is so tiny."

"Yes, and thanks. She's grown so much from when she was first born, though. And how is little Devon doing today?" Troy asked, referring to the little 2 year old boy who was eying Hope. He had short, stubby black hair and was wearing blue jeans and one of Chad's really old basketball T-shirts.

"He actually is doing great. We went to the zoo today, and we saw….what did we see Devon?" He questioned, already knowing the answer, but wanting to show this off to Troy.

"Effalent!" He replied, smiling a toothless grin.

"Very good Devon!"

"So, have you talked to anyone else in a while? Like…Jason, or Zeke, or Ryan?" He asked, wanting to know how his good friends were doing.

"Yeah, and if Hope is up to it, they're having a party on the 14th." Chad informed, taking his sons hand in his own.

"That sounds great. I'll have to talk to Gabi and we'll get back to you."

"Okay. We'll see you later then." Chad finished, leading his son across the street.

"Bye. Come on Hope, let's go home." Troy said, pushing Hope down the sidewalk. When they finally got back to their baby blue house, Troy took Hope to the backyard. He set her down in her bouncer, and sat next to her. She was quiet…until she saw the bird. The bird was a tiny one, the size of an apricot, only not as fat. But it entertained Hope, flying from tree to tree in the backyard. Hope watched it with wide eyes, the birds brown speckled feathers gently blowing in the wind as it flew along. Hope giggled, watching the bird darting from branch to branch.

_Fathers be good to your daughters_

_ And daughters will love like you do_

_ Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers_

_ So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Troy sat on the wooden porch swing, holding Hope close by his chest. He let the small, refreshing winds whip against his hair. Looking at the stars with Hope had become some sort of a tradition. It was like some sort of bonding the two had gotten used to. It was usually all three of them. Troy, Gabriella, and Hope. Sitting under the stars, and talking in hushed voices, like a hushed lullabies of the stars.

**I know….another short chapter. This song is Daughters by John Mayer. I got the best idea. But of coarse…I'm not going to tell. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and alerts. Appreciate it! **

**Keep reading**


	5. We Got the Party

**A/N:**** Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My sister is getting her laptop away for 2 to 4 weeks cuz it broke, so she'll be using the computer we have downstairs. I'm stuck on the one in my room. Sorry /**

**P.S... The program doesn't have spell check. sorry about that too.**

"Okay...let's see if Hope is ready to go further...I think she'll make it." Troy said, putting Hope's polka dotted car seat in the backseat of the car. He also held the door open so Gabriella could climb into the backseat next to Hope. She fiddled with her seatbelt after buckling it...she was nervous something might happen.

"What if something happens?" Gabriella asked, eyeing Hope. She was making giggling noises and kicking her feet. She looked up at her mom for a while, then, got back to her little game. She didn't seem nervous at all... she seemed excited.

"She'll be fine. She made it home from the hospital in one piece. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think she was ready enough." Troy replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and shuting the back door. Troy got into the front seat, turned on the ignition, and drove away. They were headed to a baby shower / greeting kind of thing. Seeing how everyone was doing, chatting. Troy was excited, because he would be able to show Hope off. Not in a way to make everyone feel bad or anything, he was just proud of their little girl. The baby shower part was for Kelsi and Jason, who had a little girl, Bailee, already, but were expecting another girl.

_Come on guys,tell me what we're doin'_

_we're hangin round when we could be all over the place_

_the sun is shining just the way we like it_

_let's get out of this hallway; show the world our face_

_Its Friday but there's nowhere to go,_

_ Anywhere is cool but we're not goin home_

_ We can do anything we want to do,_

_ It's all up to me and you_

"We're here!" Troy said in a sing-song tone, opening his door.

"Wow, this is great!" Gabriella exclaimed. The were standing in front of a georgeous 2 story colonial house, Still located in the suburbs of Albequerque. She was holding Hope in her carseat, looking down at her and smiling.

"And look at our little trooper. She made it!" Troy exclaimed, brushing Hope's cheek with the back of his hand. "Let's go, right this way ladies." Troy instructed, leading the two to the front door, and delicately ringing the doorbell.

"There He-ere!" They heard Sharpay sing from inside the house. She opened the door. "Hey guys! Awhh, and who is this? Is this Hope? My how she's grown!" Sharpay cooed, looking down into the carseat. "Oh, come on in you guys, don't be shy!" She welcomed, taking the tray of food they had brought, and heading into the kitchen.

"Hey man, long time no see, huh?" Chad asked. "Small world huh?"

"Thats the Chad I remember," Gabriella started, "always so...how do I put this?"

"Unpredictable, yet predictable." Troy said, giving his friend a playful shove. "And where is Mason on this fine day?" He asked, looking around a house of complete chaos.

"Mason is with his mother, I think she is on the porch round back." Chad replied, pointing to a set of French doors leading to a porch.

"Thanks." Gabriella said taking Hope to see Taylor. She pushed open the doors to find Taylor sitting on a cusioned bench, watching a little boy interact with different kids. "Taylor!!" Gabriella yelled, causing Taylor to almost fall off of the bench.

"Gabriella! We knew you'd make it! And Hope! She's so cute! Here, sit down." Taylor said pushing some of Mason's toys off of the bench.

After Gabriella sat down, she put Hope on her lap, and started some conversation. "So, Taylor, some little boy you have there." Gabriella started, rocking Hope gently.

"Oh, he is going through a phase." Taylor stated, watching mason bang on a red pail with a plastic yellow shovel.

"What kind of phase?" Gabriella questioned, looking around her.

"He thinks he's an indian." Taylor started, laughing at the thought.

"Wow...that's kind of cute though, you have to admit. And plus, it's better than thinking he's an alian, or a bank robber." Gabriella finished, laughing at herself.

"Mommy, who's this lady?" Mason asked, putting a finger through his hair.

"This is Mrs. Montez, and this is baby Hope." Taylor explained, pointing to each as she said their names.

"I think I know this baby...she's safe. Do you think she wants to be in a tribe? When she's older. Because I'm not going to be the one who let a little little person into a tribe. Did you know it's dangerous?" Mason asked, examining Hope with wide eyes.

"He gets his smarts from me, and his...bubbling personality...from Chad" Taylor told Gabriella, kneeling in front of Mason. "Mason...is that marker on your face?" Taylor asked, noting the small lines painted on his cheeks, nose, and under his mouth.

"It's my indian tribe painted mask!!!" Mason yelled, joining a group of 2 small blonde boys, and one small blonde girl with pigtails.

Taylor followed Gabriella's eyes and laughed. "Ryan and Alicia's triplets. Matt, Tim, and Val. They don't seem to like the triplet's names to have anything to do with eachother." Taylor laughed again.

"Apparently not." Gabriella replied, laughing too.

Gabriella and Taylor sat on the bench for a long time, catching up, and watching the kids play. They talked about whatever came to their minds and never held back their outrageous fits of laughing. They sat until the sun had almost set under the red rocky mountains.

"Honey, time for dinner! You too Taylor, kids." Troy called from inside the house. He, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan were inside watching the basketball game on T.V.

"Still the same old lunkhead basketball man." Gabriella said, foofing Chad's afro as she passed him.

Chad was taken aback by this comment. "Am not!" he replied, stomping his foot on the ground and crossing his arms like a little kid. "I used to be a lunkhead basketball boy!" He remarked, smirking.

"Okay, fine with me." Gabriella laughed, sitting next to Troy on the couch.

"Wait, no! I changed my mind!" Chad yelled.

"Too late." Taylor teased.

Chad got this look on his face that meant trouble. "Or...is it?" Chad asked, throwing a peice of popcorn at her. Taylor returned it, throwing a chip at his head. soon, a full blown food fight began in the Danforth livingroom. Troy overturned a bowl and put it on his head. He trooped around the room, throwing pieces of cookie and chips. Taylor got up and closed the doors leading into the livingroom, then hid behind the couch. Chad tried to nail her with a cupcake, but she ducked just in time, causing the cupcake to hit the window.

Gabriella took a messy Hope out of the room. She was sucking on a peice of frosting that had landed on her finger. Gabriella put her down next to an exaused Alicia, who was laughing as her husband passed with an old towel strapped to his back like a cape. Alicia picked up Hope, and gave Gabriella a nod, meaning she could get back to the fight. When she got back in, she felt something cold and wet slither down her back, and drench her clothes.

"What...was...that?" Gabriella screamed, causing heads to turn and almost give Troy whiplash.

"Got 'cha!" Sharpay yelled, high fiving Ryan.

Gabriella gave Troy a look, and he nodded. "You've got 3 seconds." Gabriella said, watching Sharpay and Ryan slip and slide across the messy floor, and stumble out the door. Everyone else eyed the mess around them. The windows were splattered with salsa and soft drink, tables were turned on their sides, and the floor was a complete mess. The set of doors enclosing the livingroom were splattered with the red frosted cupcakes Zeke had baked. They had managed to covor up everything valuable with old towels, so no damage was really done.

"Pizza?" Taylor asked, looking at her friends in question.

"I'll call it in." Chad answered, heading into the kitchen while everyone started to clean. Gabriella borrowed one of Taylor's outfits, and soon, they had started what seemed like an impossible task. Everyone was quiet, until Troy started playing air guitar on his swiffer. Ryan started to get into it and did a little dance along with Troy's "guitar." Sharpay started to sing.

_turn this park into a club_

_The stars are lights and the moon is so bright from above,_

_ skateboards here its all right_

_ so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

_ anywhere we are, anywhere we go,_

_ everybody knows_

_ We got the party with us_

Everyone joined in and sang; _anywhere we are, anywhere we go,_

_ everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_ We got the party with us_

_ We got the party with us_

Troy did an air jump off of the couch and landed it perfectly. Chad came in and just stared in amazment as Gabriella sang next.

_radio; let me be a DJ._

_ I'll turn you up keep us moving till we're on a roll_

_ Everyone is dancin' to their own beat._

_ And letting go, everybody here's got soul_

Gabriella took Troy's swiffer and started dancing with it. Troy picked her up and swung her around. Alicia came in with the kids and they all started jumping up and down to Troy's humming. Gabriella took Hope and bounced around with her. Ryan took the next line in the song.

_It's Friday and there's no where to be.  
We're kicking it together its so good to be free,  
We got eachother and thats all we need.  
The rest is up to you and me. _

Ryan and his triplets were in a circle. He picked up Val and twirled her around. She started giggling uncontrollably. Mason still had the marker on his face, and he had started drumming along with Troy on his pail. Troy had found a real guitar and was now dancing and bopping his head along to the music. Everyone, encluding the kids, started to sing;

_turn this park into a club_

_The stars are lights and the moon is so bright from above,_

_ skateboards here its all right_

_ so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

_ anywhere we are, anywhere we go,_

_ everybody knows_

_ We got the party with us_

_ anywhere we are, anywhere we go,_

_ everybody knows_

_ We got the party with us_

_We got the party with us_

_ Woo!_

_ We got the party, we got the party_

Kelsi and Jason started to dance along to some sort of routine. Then, they started slowing down and sang;

_Life is for dreamers,  
And I'm a believer,  
That nothing can stand in our way today,  
Let's find a place to play.  
yeah!_

The kids were still jumping up and down, Troy was still strumming away on the guitar, Gabriella was still dancing with Hope, and Chad was still staring in amazement hen the pizza guy came. Chad paid him, and the grey haired pizza guy took a look into the livingroom. He gave a little chuckle and left the happy party in peace. When Chad came back into the livingroom, there were soap bubbles and suds everywhere. They were just singing the chorus, and everyone happily joined along...even Chad.

_Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights and the moon is so bright from above.  
Skate board's here, its all right  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us.  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows.  
We got the party with us.  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows.  
We got the party with us._

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights and the moon is so bright from above.  
Skate board's here, its all right  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us.  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows.  
We got the party with us.  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows.

We got the party, we got the party!  
We got the party, we got the party with us!  
We got the party with us!

Finally, the room was clean, the pizza was done, and half the kids had crashed on the floor. Hope was asleep in her carseat, her chest rising, and falling in perfect motion. Troy and Gabriella thanked Taylor and Chad for inviting them, and headed for the car.

"Can you believe that nobody changed from Highschool and collage? We're all exactly the same." Gabriella laughed, opening the back door.

"I know, it's just so amazing." Troy replied, starting the engine.

They were about 20 minutes away from the Danforth's when heard a fit of coughs coming from the back seat. The next thing he knew, Gabriella was screaming to get to the hospital...

**ut oh...what's going on?!?!?!Cliff hanger. Review and keep on reading!**

**Danielle**


	6. I'll Stand by You

Gabriella was pressed up against a hard glass window in a depressing and horrible smelling hospital. It smelt like rubber, medicine, and something else she couldn't name. She was watching her baby girl, who was in a small box type case, lying on her back. She had some sort of white wire attached to her arm, and her tiny head was cocked toward her mother. Her mouth was shaped in a sad frown as she desperately figured she was hopeless in that box.

Troy came up behind Gabriella, throwing away the core of an apple, and shuffling some paperwork. He put his arm around her waist and looked into the room at their baby.

"Everything's going to be ok." Troy assured her, letting Gabriella cry on his shoulder. The tears fell from her flushed and pale face like a waterfall that couldn't be stopped. She couldn't stand to see her little girl in pain.

_Oh, why you look so sad_

_The tears are in your eyes,_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Don't_

_Be ashamed to cry,_

_Let me see you through_

'_cuz I've seen a dark side too._

_When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do,_

_Nothing you confess,_

_Could make me love you less._

The house was silent. Troy was sitting on a white arm chair, waiting for the phone to ring. Gabriella was sitting on the floor in front of the glass coffee table, doing a puzzle to occupy herself. She was almost done with an 100 piece that made a picture of Spongebob. They were waiting for the call that could possibly change their lives forever. The one that told them about Hope, who was still at the hospital. Gabriella couldn't believe it. Only 6 months and already at the hospital. Then, the phone rang, which snapped Gabriella out of her thoughts. She stopped her puzzle and rushed towards Troy, who instantly picked it up. Gabriella held Troy's hand and listened intently as Troy received the news.

"Hello?...This is him...how is she?...really?...okay….We'll come get her ASAP….thanks….bye." Troy hung up the phone and sat on the couch, fighting back tears. He gestured for Gabriella to sit in the empty space next to him. She noticed the worried look on his face, and her hopeful expression faded.

"What's wrong Troy? Will Hope be ok? Can we at least pick her up now?" Gabriella asked. Troy's eyes were clouding up as he answered.

"The doctors at the hospital," Troy started, taking Gabriella's hand in his, "They said Hope has early signs of Cancer." Troy finished, hugging Gabriella and crying. Gabriella cried too. The two cried until they couldn't find anymore tears in their eyes. But both stood together, and walked out of the front door to the gloomy, rainy night to pick up Hope.

_I'll stand by you,_

_I'll stand by you,_

_Won't let nobody hurt you,_

_I'll stand by you._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I feel like a totall sappy person. I cried sooo hard when I wrote this. I was up at like 6:00 though, so I was probabably mental from going to bed at like 12:00, but whatever!**


	7. True Friend

**I know I skipped a couple…years on this chapter, but….yeah. Anyways, this chapter, and the chapter before it are for not updating in a while. I first had MAJOR writers block, and ugh…then I went camping ) it was very inspirational. Thanks to my friend Jamie and sis. Kaylie for helping me make a crucial decision for the chapter before this. ) The song is True Friend by Hannah Montana. Last chapter was I'll Stand By You By; The pretenders. I used the remake by Carrie Underwood though. Happy reading! )**

5 year old Hope Bolten lay on the floor, mumbling to the carpet. Gabriella sat on the couch, amused at her daughter's game.

"8…9…10! Ready or not, here I come Natalie!!" Hope warned, overturning couch cushions, and almost hitting Gabriella as she flung toys around the room. When she was done with one room, she would race to the other. After about 1 minute, Hope made a weird noise. Gabriella just wondered what she was doing, while a muffled giggle came from inside a closet. Hope threw open the door to reveal a small red head with her knees against her chest, and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Found you Natalie." Hope sang, helping her off of a rack of shoes. Gabriella walked around the kitchen, doing her normal house chores. She cleaned the living room, where Hope had been looking for Natalie earlier.

"Hope, look at my picture! I drew a bird!" Natalie said, handing the white paper to Hope.

"I like it!" Hope replied, bending over her paper and getting back to her work.

"What did you draw?" Natalie asked, holding a purple crayon, and carelessly scribbling on her paper.

"I drew my best friend." Hope replied, holding up the picture so she could see. It was a picture of a petite girl with a sort of round face. The girl also had short red hair, and a shy face.

"Who?" Natalie wondered, feeling a little hurt.

"You silly! You're my best friend ever. You, Mason, and Val. Don't tell, but you are my best friend out of all of them." Hope replied, giving her the picture.

"You can have my bird picture. I know you really like birds, so here." Natalie replied, giving Hope a hug.

_We sent our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're looking out for my you got my back_

_So good to have you around._

_You know the secrets I could never tell,_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell._

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

'_Cuz you keep my feet on the ground._

Hope and Natalie sat at the kitchen table, sipping juice boxes and eating cheerios.

"Natalie?" Hope asked, turning to her friend.

"Yeah?" Natalie responded, sipping her juice and eating a handful of cheerios.

"Would…would you still like me if I….had cancer?" Hope asked, worry in her blue eyes as she awaited her answer.

"Of coarse I would. You _are _my best friend. Nothing could make me not like you…ever!" Natalie replied, giving Hope a tight hug.

"You're my best friend too." Hope replied, returning the hug.

"Want to play house?" Natalie asked, finishing her juice and taking another handful of cheerios.

"Come help me set up!" Hope replied, leading Natalie up the stairs. They played infinite games and shared countless secrets, until Natalie's mother came.

"Gabriella, I'm here!" Kelsi called. Gabriella finished cleaning up Natalie and Hope's snack mess, headed toward the door, and let Kelsi in. "I am here to pick my daughter up.

"Her and Hope were eating snack last I saw them." Gabriella replied, closing the door and gesturing Kelsi to come in. They heard two muffled giggles, and Gabriella threw open the closet door. "Silly! What are you 2 doing in there?" She questioned, helping them out of the closet, and closing the door.

"Hiding!" Natalie replied, running to her mother. Kelsi gave Natalie a giant hug.

"Come on, Bailee and your father are waiting in the car." Kelsi said, leading Natalie out of the house. "How was your day?" she asked, after saying goodbye to Gabriella, Hope, and Troy.

"Hope is my best friend ever!" Natalie replied, taking her mothers hand as they walked toward the car.

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end._

_You put me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now, and into the night_

'_Till it's alright again,_

_You're a true friend._


	8. Pumpin Up the Party

**The song in this Chapter is Pumpin ' Up the Party by Hannah Montana. It took me a VERY long time to find the song I was using for this chapter, and I practically went through my whole iPod. I figured I needed a few happy chapters. ****Hope**** you like this chapter! And by the way…sorry about not updating for a long time…again. I went camping for like, a whole week. Did everyone like High School Musical 2? I did!! Yes, it was awesome!! I taped it!!**

A small crowd sat on the floor of the Bolten's living room. The lights were dimmed to a faint glow, only revealing the silhouettes of the crowd. A small stage was set from a sturdy plastic table, and curtains were made from 2 matching red linen blankets attached to metal rods. Two smaller and definitely younger children sat on opposite sides of the stage, pointing Thomas the Tank Engine and Dora the Explorer flashlights at the curtain. Food and drinks were laid out on the counter in the kitchen. A large banner hung on the red front door. In a child's messy handwriting, it said, "Come on in, We're having a show!" Around it were drawings of 4 stick kids with microphones.

The show was actually a fund raiser for kids with cancer. It would help all others like Hope, who were diagnosed at a young age. You didn't necessarily have to pay to get in, have snacks, and enjoy the show, but they had a donation box, and that was good enough. Because sometimes, it only takes a small donation to make a big difference.

In the crowd were many excited neighborhood kids, and many chatty adults. Most were wearing casual clothing and talking about the show like it was something off of Broadway and in a way, it was. This was a show put on by 4 kids from their very own neighborhood, which had extremely good talent.

Hope sat back stage, her eyes full of worry. She was talking small breaths in, and out. She wiggled her toes inside her fuzzy purple slippers. Her light purple boa started to make her sweaty, and the fact she was only wearing her purple nightgown didn't help either. She leaned against her small purple pillow, listening to the crowd begin to hush.

Suddenly, the light went off completely. Another light was turned on…a neon disco ball flashing blue, purple, red, pink, green, yellow, and orange behind the stage. The curtains gracefully opened, revealing Hope, Val, Natalie, and Mason. Val's outfit perfectly matched Hope's, but hers was a bright, flourishing pink, and had rhinestones all over her nightgown. She also wore a pink beret, two blonde pigtails sticking out. Her pillow was Dora the explorer. Natalie also had on everything Hope did, but in orange. Her pillow was white with orange polka dots. Mason had on blue sweatpants, a loose fitting green Lion King T- shirt, and Simba slippers. His pillow had samba on it.

A soft, steady electric guitar started playing. A small layer of decorative, not dangerous, fog covered the stage. The 4 kids took small, yet dramatic steps to center stage, to the beat of the music. The group each had something inflatable, like inflatable guitars, microphones, and bongos. Then they started singing;

_Hey_

_Get up_

_Get loud_

_Start pumpin' up the party now_

_Hey_

_Get up_

_Get loud_

_Start pumpin' up the party now_

_It's the same old, same kind_

_But we don't feel the race in time_

_Not so boys that we can find will turn it away_

_My friends, my kind_

_No one's gettin' left behind_

_If they did it'd be a drag_

_And that's why we say_

_Let the music start a revolution_

_No time to play it safe_

Hope, Natalie, Val, and Mason had everyone in the audience on their feet by the first verse! (Except for the younger members of the audience.) The show was going great… better then they had expected! Hope's butterflies had turned into excited jitterbugs. She loved the sudden rush she felt whenever she preformed.

_Hey_

_Get up_

_Get loud_

_Start pumpin' up the party now_

_Hey_

_Get up_

_Get loud_

_Start pumpin' up the party now_

Then, something terrible happened. Mason tripped over Val's foot because she tripped over the small shag rug that was in the middle of the room, and he flung his pillow straight at Natalie's face. She threw her pillow at him, and Hope flung hers at Val. Then, a full blown pillow fight begun…onstage! Everyone was still singing though. And the audience thought it was a part of the show, so no one ever suspected anything of Val and Mason's little mess up.

They can

We can

Parents might not understand

How we come without a plan

Well that's what we do

We're all here (Let's go!)

Gotta make this party go

Together we can make it flow

That's what we'll do

The music's gonna start a revolution

Too late to play it safe

All in all, the show went great! The 5 kids did sang their hearts out when they did 5 encores, the neighbors loved everything, and most of all…they raised a huge amount of money. Just tells you what a big difference you can make in your community, or, for someone you care about.

**That was more like a filler, but my friends and I discussed, and we agreed I needed at least one more happy chapter. But…dun dun dun…you don't know what's gunna happen next!**


	9. Make Some Noise

**I have no comment for this chapter yet so you have to read to the end to get to my comment….I'm afraid I'll spoil something. The Song Is Make Some Noise by Hannah Montana….she has a lot of good songs for this story that I've used if you can't tell. ) (Sorry about the very long delay. I stopped writing at the 3****rd**** paragraph because I was stuck. Besides I had practice and homework and a lot of stuff going on.) **

The halls were hushed. It felt, as if the whole world had stopped for this moment. To sit still, only to await what would happen next. The pale white walls were filled with thank you cards from the lucky children who had gotten out of this place. All the others were on this floor of the hospital, waiting for the day they would see the blue skies, feel the warm sun on their backs, and be free with their families, not a care in the world.

The waiting room was dull. There was a small cluttered corner filled with toys, for the kids who were waiting to se their siblings, cousins, or friends. The couches were those of which you would find in an airport, not a hospital. When you sat on the couches, it brought pain to your back. The cushion on the back was thin, so you could feel the metal on the back.

A small tray was placed next to a large bed. The bed was elevated at the back and legs, and someone was kneeling against it, elbows on the bed. She whispered in the girl's ear and the little girl in the bed started to laugh. Her dark brown curls hung down to her shoulders, and her blue eyes were filled with exhaustion. But still, she laughed at the person leaning on the bed. Her dark brown hair went down to her shoulders also, and her brown eyes had worry and laughter in them. Until a nurse came in and took the tray from the table.

"I hope all is well for you guys. Remember to tell your grandmother I said 'hello.'" The nurse said, closing the door behind her. The small family stayed in that room for countless hours, telling stories, playing games, and making the little girl feel better. Until she got another treatment.

She would be tired, and agitated. The mother and father would build up her strength, telling her what they would do when she was out of the hospital. "We'll go to Disney!" remarked the father. But eventually, as the girl built up her strength, it would get torn again, like a worn out teddy bear that is ripped, and repaired, but never the same again.

_It's easy to feel like, you're all alone_

_To feel like nobody knows_

_The great that you are,_

_The good that's inside you_

_That's trying so hard to break through_

They would do anything and everything. They would sing her songs, and tell her stories. Stories from the time when her godmother was a science nerd, her aunt ruled the school, and her parents changed it all. They brought in videos and yearbooks. Her aunt came to visit, and so did everyone else.

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

_I will be there for you all of the way_

_You'll be fine_

She saw summer change to fall, and fall change to a very cold winter. She saw other kids come and go, some with broken legs, some with the same thing she had. They all got to leave, but she had to stay. It seemed like forever, that she stayed in that little bed in room 104. She slept peacefully, but sometimes awoke in pain. Sometimes, she would awake with horrible dreams.

"I just had the most terrible dream." She would say. "I was outside, and I started to choke, and then I…." and that's all she could ever get out.

One night, the girl lie awake in her bed, watching the monitor next to her show her heartbeat. She turned her head and saw her parents looking at her with worried eyes as the monitor went slower and slower.

"I can't do it." The girl said, clutching the metal bar on her bed in fear. Tears started cascading down her cheeks. "Billy….he said so himself." Billy was the strongest kid in her class. The mother started to sing in a hushed tone to her.

_Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up, there's nothing wrong with just being yourself,_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing hey, hey,_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, hey yeah_

The girl started trembling. The meter was getting slower. The mother started to cry on the father's shoulder, looking down at the bed. The meter got slower. The girl went farther in her blanket. The meter got slower, the mother wept. The meter got slower, and Hope closed her eyes.

…**.Yeah. I decided not to use Hope's name till the very end because it sounded pretty cool. I read a story once that only used 'the girl' and 'the boy.'**

**Review and keep reading please. Be patient with my slowness because I was stuck. Thanks to all of the patient people who read the chapters before and this chapter.**


	10. In My Daughter's Eyes

**The song for this Chapter is In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride (I think I've finally gotten off of the Hannah train ) ) read and review. Sorry about the not updating in a while. There's school, and now I have drama club and chorus after school so….yeah. ) The lyrics near the end of the song kinda don't match, but I loved the song so much and it was soo fitting you'll have to excuse that part.**

It felt as if everything just went blank. Nothing would ever be the same again without that little ray of sunshine she loved so much. So, Gabriella kneeled against the bed, clasped her arms together, and fell silent. She was praying to god, and Troy watched as she started.

"Dear God, I know I am not Catholic or Christian, but I call upon you in my time of need. I offer to you a girl who has done nothing wrong in her life, except for those tiny mistakes that always make you laugh. She will always be with me, and I offer her to you, as I hope you will accept and send her to heaven, where she truly belongs. Take good care of my little angel, Gabriella."

The car ride on the way home was silent. They knew they would have to face every trace of Hope that still lingered in their house, but they were most of all worried about the people that were there, waiting for the news. Although they could guess by Troy's blood-shot eyes and Gabriella's tear stained face, this would be the hardest thing they ever had to face.

As they pulled into the driveway, their friends rushed out the door, wanting to see Hope. But the back door of the car was never opened, and everyone went inside to comfort the couple. Nobody said a word, but sat in silence and paid respects to the little angel that changed their lives. But soon. Everyone said their goodbye's, Gabriella's mom wrapped her own daughter in a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. Gabriella cried into her shoulder, and the two stayed like that for a very long time, Gabriella finding comfort in her mother's arms. But she soon had to leave too, and the couple was left alone. Without their little angel.

The funeral was held in a dull, grey building, thousands of flowers covering the interior. The room had a red carpet and dull grey walls. It smelt like they were in a bright field of flowers, but it didn't feel that way. The casket was lain out, and a line of people paid their respects, just as the others did last night. Hope was in the casket, her blue eyes closed, and her brown hair, still wavy, flowing down. Their East High friends were comforting them, but it just wasn't the same. Troy guessed that all of East High was there, but not for the brightest get together.

When everyone had paid their respects, they went outside to the burial, where Gabriella was supposed to make a speech. It was such a surprise, that not even Troy knew what she was going to say, although she had it on a pile of index cards. She was breathing deeply, and Troy suddenly remembered her stage fright. So he held her close and looked out the window of the limo, wishing their care-free days of high school could be upon them.

"We gather here today to speak in behalf of Hope Emily Bolten, whose life has passed too soon. Our first speaker will be her mother. Gabriella Bolten, please come up so you can share your words." The man finished gesturing Gabriella to come up.

"Hello, everyone." She started. Her stage fright was getting the best of her. She was ready to drop the microphone and give Troy her speech. But no, this was her speech, written in the point of view of a mother. _Plus, I can't lay that burden on him. _She thought, her crippling stage fright growing worse. But then, she had a flashback that seemed to make all of her other fears go away.

_Flashback –_

"_I can't do it, Troy. Not with all of these people staring at me." Gabriella finished, trying to get off of the stage. But Troy pulled on her arm, and looked her in the eyes._

"_Hey, hey look at me, right at me." Troy reassured, "Like the first time we sang together… Like kindergarten._

_Flashback ended – _

Troy gave her a look form the audience, as if the two had shared the same flashback, and Gabriella kept going. "I am here to speak about my daughter, Hope Emily Bolten." And she actually started to sing, in front of everyone.

"_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero. I am strong and wise, and I know no fear. But the Truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me. I see who I want to be, in my daughter's eyes. In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal. Darkness turns to light, and the word is at peace. This miracle god gave to me, gives me strength when I am weak. I find reason to believe,, in my daughter's eyes. And when she wraps her hand around my finger, oh, it puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer, I realize what life is all about. It's hanging on when your heart has had enough, it's giving more when you feel like giving up. I've seen the light, it's in my daughter's eyes." _ By now, there was not a dry eye in the house. Everyone sat remembering Hope, and remembering how much Gabriella loved her. "_In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future. A reflection of who I am and will be. And though she'll grow and someday leave, maybe raise a family. When I'm gone, I hope you see, how happy she made me. For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes."_


	11. Sequal! Oh, Yes!

**I know i know....i keep putting stupid announcements at the end of stories and you think OMG a chapter!!! But no, sorry. Just something to tell you, and only you, the only hope readers, that you'll be hearing more from Hope...AND Melinda Gordon!! So, check out An Omen of a New Kind in my profile, or you can find it in the Ghost whisperer section of fanfiction. Happy reading,**

**Hollywood :)**


End file.
